Step Mom's Bond Best
by LumosMaximan
Summary: When Kurt's left out on the dinner at Breadstix by Burt because Finn seems to be better, Carole decides to care. Set S1 E18, Hope you enjoy :)


**Step mom's notice everything. I wrote this when it was set during Laryngitis, S1 E18, when at Breadstix, Burt ignores Kurt for Finn, and so I though that Carole would show some soon to be mother instincts and actually show some interest in Kurt. Making them bond similar to Burt and Finn. **** Enjoy**

Kurt felt crushed as he saw his father having that kind of talk with Finn, the talk that showed Kurt that Finn was the type of son Burt wanted. The masculine, football playing jock who everyone respected...not some little gay guy who wore designer clothes and sang show tunes. He sank further and further into the booth seat and stared depressingly into his diet coke. He sighed solemnly but he knew Burt wasn't playing attention, neither was Finn on the matter. But what he wasn't aware of was that someone was... Carole.

She watched in sympathy as Kurt felt neglected from his father. She watched as he boyfriend took a shine to her son, but was slightly confused on how he didn't notice his son's sadness. He tried to catch attention my mentioning his new jeans but that fell on silent ears, all but hers. She admired Kurt's style and his grace. She loved the new look he had suggested for her and she tried her best to keep it up. She was even proud of the boldness he had to stand up to bullies though being the only out gay teenage student. He loved how he was brilliant with his grades, maintained Glee club and Cheerio practice, as well as looking after his father. She admired him. She actually wished that Finn would be more like him, smarter, more responsible and taking action.

She looked away from Kurt to Burt was still reminiscing on his football days to a very intrigued Finn. "...anyway so I was the top of my prime, storming down the field taking on those chumps from-"

"Kurt, I have to ask you, what would be better for my work's party this Saturday? A co-worker is leaving so we're going to Bella Notta's for dinner so I need something dressy but casual. Any suggestion?" she asked with a smile. Kurt looked at her with interest but recognising that smile he instantly perked up. He nodded and began giving her a detailed description of what she should wear that went well with her hair, skin tone and even her height. Burt and Finn got lost on the topic on fashion but nodded along when asked a question.

Kurt was extremely pleased by the end of the evening. Carole had brought him back into the mood, getting excited over clothes, hair styles, celebrities who have just had kids, but most of all, he was happy that she had made an effort and helped him when his dad ignored him. When driving Finn and Carole back home she kissed Burt goodbye as Finn simply mumbled a goodbye before darting out towards the house. Carole sighed but gave a cheery farewell to Kurt. He returned the simple but sat silently as he watched her walk towards her home.

In a sudden desire, he sped out of the car, ignoring Burt calling his name and went dashing towards Carole. "Carole!" he called, causing her and Finn to turn and face him; he stopped in front of her, panting (he never liked running) she smiled as Kurt hugged her, it was a surprising and sweet gesture form her boyfriend's son. "Thank you for tonight" he whispered in her ear, being that little bit taller allowed him to do so. She smiled.

"It's fine sweetie...anytime" she softly replied and loosened her hold around him. He was still beaming. "I was thinking of going shopping tomorrow afternoon. Care to join me, Kurt?" she asked, trying to be a good role model and hopefully a good parent towards him. His smile somehow got that little bit bigger as he nodded gleefully before waving as he skipped back to his dad's car.

She waved at them as they disappeared out of sight and made her way towards the door with a very confused Finn looking down to her. "What was all that about?" he mumbled out.

"Oh...simply bonding with my partner's son" she smiled.

Finn still looked confused as he entered the house but she knew she was doing the right thing. And actually she was really looking forward to spending time with Kurt, I mean, who wouldn't?


End file.
